SERIAS MIO?
by DARKII123
Summary: Billy comienza a sentir algo x spencer... el le correspodera? soy un asco con los summary espero que lo disfruten :'3


**Bueno este es mi primer fic quise hacer algo corto u.u Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo pero no) esto es una fantasia retorcida de lo que quisiera que hicieran :'3 en fin los dejo leer.**

* * *

Desde hace varios meses Billy ya no podía sentir lo mismo por aquel muchacho. Quería algo más… quería otro tipo de afecto. Quería amor de SU primo.

A fin se decidió , se le confesaría tenía que hacerlo.. Había callado todo ese tiempo por no saber cómo reaccionaría el muchacho pero ya no podía callar lo que tenía que gritar que lo amaba, que lo quería, que la única persona para sus ojos era él.

Era un viernes por la mañana cuando despertó, dormía en el mismo cuarto que Spencer así que pudo ver al chico en su cama dormido como una piedra… era una vista tan hermosa para ese peli negro que se quedó viéndolo unos minutos sin darse cuenta. Ese día se le confesaría así que comenzó a prepararlo todo. Así que salió de casa por unas horas.

*DESDE EL MUNDO DE SPENCER*

Desperté ese día solo en el cuarto, Billy había salido al parecer y que bueno que lo había hecho ya que ese día había despertado con una erección debido a otros de sus sueños con aquel chico que al parecer había comenzado a gustarle sin que se diera cuenta.

Me desperté apenado a pesar de que nadie me viera y fui al baño a deshacerme de ese gran problema… Fui a clases como siempre, hable con mis amigos como un día cualquiera... Pero me falto algo. Ese buenos días que siempre intercambiaba con él en las mañanas las bromas antes de llegar, la falta de presencia de su peli negro le afectaba en su estado de animo de manera considerable

Llego ese día realmente tarde a su casa ya que como cosa rara se metió en problemas y término corriendo a cualquier lugar casualmente uno que el no conociera así que tardo un buen rato en encontrar el camino de regreso a su casa. Noto que Billy todavía no llegaba así que se sentó en su cama…

No sabe desde cuándo comenzó a gustarle su primo, pero sabía que le gustaba demasiado. Tanto que no verlo por un día lo deprimía, le gustaba demasiado quería confesarse a él pero, se tragaría todo.. lo que sea por no perderlo no sabía cómo reaccionaría ,le daría asco? Se alejaría de el? Lo sacaría de su vida? No quería pensar en eso…

-Billy..-susurro a la almohada.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido abrazando la almohada de EL.. Sobre la cama de el … pensando en El.

*desde el mundo de Billy*

Ese día Salí temprano a comprarme una nueva guitarra, la que tenía anteriormente termino rota cuando le caí encima a la pobre. Tenía todo planeado definitivamente me le confesaría no podía decir que no

Recorrí media ciudad buscando todo lo que necesitaba y al final del día vi que ya era muy tarde asi que me apresure a la casa, cuando llegue ya todos dormían. Vi la hora eran las 11:40 posiblemente el único que estuviera despierto fuera el cineasta pensando en que metería en su próxima película, entro y subió pero lo que vio fue al muchacho sobre su cama abrazando a su almohada.

Era una de las mejores vistas para aquel pelinegro pero cuando se acercó a verlo mejor pudo ver que la almohada estaba mojada, pero solo de lágrimas.. por qué tendría que haber estado llorando Spencer? Que le ocurrió? Tantas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Billy que sin darse cuenta ya estaba acostado a su lado.

-todo estará bien..-le susurraba al oído al chico mientras lo abrazaba y apretaba contra su pecho.

-Billy?..d-dónde estabas? – sin darse cuenta Spencer se había despertado y sin darse cuenta los dos se sonrojaron al ver en qué posición se encontraban

-después te diré, solo duerme por ahora – su voz sonó tan seductora y ronca que Spencer juro que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que se sonrojaría hasta las orejas y el otro se daría cuenta

Spencer abrazo a Billy y dejo ningún espacio alguno para que pasara una hormiga entre ellos, el otro comenzó a cantarle al oído una dulce canción, y sin darse cuenta el castaño se durmió mientras Billy continuaba abrazándole y deseando que no llegara el amanecer

A la mañana siguiente cuando Spencer despertó sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, cuando recordó que se trataba del mismísimo Billy que lo acercaba a su pecho. Sentía su respiración ,el latido de su corazón, su aliento le golpeaba tan cerca. No quería hacerlo de verdad no quería hacerlo pero se levantó de igual manera dejando a Billy solo en la cama, si se despertara y viera la cara tan sonrojada de Spencer moriría de vergüenza así que entro a tomar una ducha

*desde el mundo de Billy*

Me desperté y sentí un vacío a mi lado Spencer no estaba… escuche la ducha comenzar a funcionar por lo tanto supe que se estaría bañando así que me lévate a toda prisa y busque ropa.

No había nadie en casa, así que pude utilizar el otro baño, HOY era el día HOY se le confesaría a su amado cineasta. Entro en la ducha..

*Desde el mundo de Spencer*

Salí del cuarto de baño y me encontré con la habitación vacía , donde esta Billy? Me vesti rápidamente y Sali de la habitación encontrándome frente a frente con un sexy pelinegro bien arreglado

-salgamos un rato si? –me dijo Billy

-c-claro, pero a donde?

-ya veras

Llegamos al cine y me di cuenta de que ya había salido la película que yo quería ver, al parecer el pelinegro tenia entradas en las mejores filas asi que disfrute toda la película casi olvidándome de la presencia del pelinegro pero espera… esto era una cita no!? Tenia que ser una cita!

Terminamos de ver la película pero todavía no pensábamos volver a casa

-quiero mostrarte algo –y me llevo arrastrando a un pequeño parque, pero ya era tarde asi que todo estaba oscuro

Había un gran lago y la noche era hermosa se reflejaba todo en el agua y había un pequeño puente grandes arboles era realmente genial.. donde estábamos? Fuimos y nos sentamos frente al lago, Billy llevaba su guitarra cuando veníamos? No, de donde la saco? No se ni me importaba pero que iba a hacer?

Saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar

when you're with me is beautiful around me

and smile from my heart melts

when you're with me eventually loses value

and caress yours makes me fly to the sun

sentía que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho..pero no decía nada solo escuchaba ya llegaba al final …

life makes sense (because you're with me)

and the world is an illusion (because you're with me)

when you're with me (with me)

It is beautiful around me

Cuando se me acerco lentamente pronunciando sobre mis labios i love you Spencer.. en ese momento se me olvido todo lo que nos rodeaba solo sentía sus labios sobre los mios ,besándome con ese sabor a solo eres tu.. le devolvía el beso sus labios eran tan suaves que no quería despegarme de ellos.. me encantaba ..lo amaba .. quería todo de el.. y el todo de mi ..

Continuábamos besándonos desde hace un rato hasta que la falta de oxígeno fue muy obvia asi nos separamos entre jadeos

-bi..lly pero desde cuando tu…

-ni yo lo se.. pero me doy cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti

Esa oración hizo que Spencer se sonrojara hasta no poder mas y esta ves el fue el que lo beso a el, billy profundizo el beso comenzando a jugar con la lengua de Spencer recorriendo toda esa cavidad y acercándose a el.

Billy tiro al piso a Spencer poniéndose sobre el y quitándose la camisa dejando a la vista su bien esculpido cuerpo, metio la mano debajo de la camisa del otro subiéndola hasta dejar a la vista aquellos botones rosas con los cuales comenzó a jugar. Mordiendo y chupando uno de ellos sacaba gemidos de aquel castaño

-ah…ha ..

Bajo una de sus manos hasta debajo de sus bóxer sintiendo la erección del otro

-estas muy duro aquí abajo bro..dejame ayudarte – le dijo al oído al otro mientras todavía jugaba con uno de sus pesones

Se deshizo de los pantalones y los bóxer de aquel chico y comenzó a masturbarlo sacándole mas y mas gemidos, pudo ver la cara de Spencer sonrojada hasta las orejas con los ojos llorosos y gimiendo su nombre ..

-b.. … - gemía retorciéndose de placer..

El pelo negro le dio vuelta poniedolo de rodillas… dejo de masturbarlo mientras comenzaba a lamer su entrada sacando y metiendo su lengua para dilatar aquel orificio

-no..mhp..ah..

Acto seguido a esto puso su pene en la entrada de aquel chico penetrándolo de una sola estocada esperando que su interior se acostumbrara a aquel invitado, Spencer comenzo a mover sus caderas y esto dio luz verde a billy para que pudiera comenzar a moverse. Primero comenzó lento pero el ritmo aumentaba cada ves mas llegando de esta manera al climax viniéndose adentro de Spencer y el sobre Billy

Terminaron juntos sobre el piso…

-spencer..

-dime Billy..

-te amo.Y Quiero que estés siempre junto a mi..

* * *

**Me gustaría saber que a alguna persona en este retorcido mundo le gusta lo que escribo asi que comenten :'D acepto todo tipo de comentarios.**


End file.
